Dances and KISAS
by ImaginationBird
Summary: Its Mackenzie Falls end of season dance who will sonny end up going with?
1. Here's your date!

This is my first fanfic so sorry for any mistakes or loss of character :D

I own nothing but the ideas in this plot, trust me Sonny and Chad would be together.

____________________________________________________________________________

SPOV

"I need to go shopping!" Tawni cried, we were sitting in our dressing room rehearsing new ideas for a sketch.

"Why?" I asked, "You went yesterday and brought loads of cute outfits,"

"True but next Monday is the Mackenzie Falls end of season dance,"

"Oh yeah because spending a whole day with those snobs from Mackenzie Falls is a dream come true," I rolled my eyes, I had no idea what she was saying she hates Mackenzie Falls, we all do.

"It's so much fun Sonny!" A voice cried from the vent, "They have special themes or surprises each year, last time Chad Dylan Cooper and the producers fired all the unwanted actors, almost including Portlyn. So many tears, it was brilliant!" Trust Zora to forget all Chad has done to us just because he gave her a good show once.

A voice from the intercom spoke up, "This is a message from CDC to all those shows out there that aren't as cool or as popular as Mackenzie Falls," This was so typical of him, "We are about to announce the theme of this year's dance, so hurry on over to the cafeteria or you're not invited. Peace Out Suckerz!"

"Yay!" Tawni screeched running for the door, I guess I have to go or I'll just regret it later.

*********************** *************************

"Hello Mackenzie Falls!" Chad yelled taking to the front of the cafeteria, "And others. As you all know that this time we're not allowed to fire anyone," This was followed by looks of relief from Portlyn, "So instead all you girls are going to pick out names of guys from this hat and you will have to spend the rest of next Monday with them, followed by the dance in the evening," Tawni's eyes went wide and I knew exactly how she felt, we could get stuck with anyone.

"You're all familiar with the term losers first, So Random you're up," Chad glared at me as I stood behind Tawni who was choosing from the hat.

"Josh!" She screamed in disgust, "You mean the mail guy? What's he doing in the hat?"

"He helped me with my movie, this was the deal. Have fun," Chad was smirking as I reached in the hat and pulled out a rectangular piece of paper. I gasped in shock because written in big black letters was the name CHAD DYLAN COOPER.

"Come on who d'ya get? I haven't got all day," Chad prompted.

"erm...er...I think I need to pick again..." I stuttered, this had to be a joke.

"No. I'm sorry Sonny but you can't all have me," Chad joked, he could be a right jerk sometimes.

"That's the problem I do have you ," I said through gritted teeth.

"What!" Chad cried, I know I didn't want to go with him either but ouch...

"Well it's a little late now," I cried "You and your stupid system!" I stormed out, all eyes on me, but I didn't care.

"Sonny wait," It was Tawni so I turned around, "I know you're upset, but he likes you too so I don't see what the problem is,"

"What?"I screamed, "You think I like Chad?"

"More than like by the looks of it, he's your KISA," she explained.

"My What?"

"Gosh Sonny, your knight in shining armour, you know soul mate?"

I walked away, this wasn't what I wanted to hear right now.

*********************** **************************

About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called, thinking it was Tawni.

"I'm sorry for offending you," Oh my gosh it was Chad but he looked serious.

"Offended is a bit of an understatement Chad," I sniffed.

"You didn't want to go with me either!" he yelled.

"Well at least I didn't mention it publicly!" I cried.

"Yes you did, you tried to swap the names, all I did was say what!"

"Yeah well thanks to your stupid dance I'm stuck for the whole of next Monday with you!" He was such a jerk I couldn't control myself.

"Look I'm sorry," he said, his eyes so soft, ice would have melted into them, "I came to ask you to forgive me and ask you to come to the dance with me, if you could bear it," he added.

"Sure..." I smiled I wasn't sure why but I suddenly felt extremely close to Chad, probably because he came extremely close to me, staring with his giant blue pools where normal people had eyes.

"Later Sonny," he smiled, drawing back and walking away.

"Bye Chad," I replied but he was long gone. Maybe this dance wouldn't be so bad after all...

**What do you think? Carry on or scrap it?**


	2. Forgive me?

Thanks for the reviews guys! They made me feel so special, I hope I can live up to them :D

Again I own nothing, unfortunately.

SPOV

"Woah!" Tawni cried, bursting my trail of thoughts.

"What?" I asked, still dazed from how close I got to kissing Chad, he really was, well... hot!

"Chad was so about to kiss you!"she screeched, clapping her hands, dancing almost.

"No... No...I don't think he was," Wow some major stuttering from me, I hope it wasn't too obvious.

"Oh yeah 'cause that's not obvious," At this point Tawni was laughing hysterically.

I sighed, "He's just trying to trick me as usual, he doesn't care, he only cares about himself,"

"Maybe Sonny, but you didn't see his face when you ran out of the cafeteria earlier, he went to go after you but he was receiving some glares from his cast mates, so I guess he decided not to. That's why I followed you. I may not be Chad but I'm still pretty!" she was squealing, with the joy of being Tawni Hart no doubt.

"Thanks Tawn, you're a good friend," I wasn't joking either, even if she did make me feel kind of worse about the Chad situation, but secretly I think I'm looking forward to the dance...

CPOV

"Wow Chad you're looking good today!" I whistled at my reflection in the mirror. Today was proving to be an excellent day, I look as hot as ever plus I get to spend the whole of next Monday with Sonny Monroe and if that wasn't good enough I am also going to The Mackenzie Falls End Of Season Dance with her!

Wait. Forget I said anything about me enjoying the company of Sonny and thinking she's cute.

I didn't say that did I? Well that's why, because it's not true. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't think anyone's cute, hot, funny or sweet, except Chad Dylan Cooper...

And Sonny.

You know what? I give up. From now on Sonny will be in love with me. Not that I care of course.

I went to my laptop and changed my online status to:

Chad is... confused about that special 'sunny' girl...

Obvious I know but you would not believe what I've gotten away with before. I might as well check everyone else's while I'm here,

Tawni is... NOT going to the dance with you Josh so forget it!

Nico is... Going to the dance with Portlyn!

Grady is... Going with Meal or No Meal million dollar babe!

Zora is... Glad she was too young to be put in the hat!

Sonny is... Worried about a certain blond boy who may just have cared.

If she's talking about me then she's completely wrong, CDC doesn't care about anyone but himself. It may have looked like it for a second back there but it was definitely fake care, the stuff I do for Mackenzie, trust me if real care came I would know...

So how come that little voice is telling me I love her?

Well I have a week I guess, and I know what you're thinking. _He'll be all sweet and you think he's changed then he shoves a puppy. _I'm sorry okay? That dog had saliva problems I wasn't going to let it near my shirt or anything for that matter, some people have patience but I honestly don't know how. Anyway that's not my point, I'm serious if a dog comes near me I'll just walk away next time.

No more being a jerk for Chad Dylan Cooper.

**Kind of a filler I guess but still quite important. What did you think? I think I know what's going to happen but ideas are welcome! :D thanks for reading!**


	3. Wait a minute I'm not Mackenzie!

Wow thanks for reviewing guys it makes me want to keep typing away, which is why I got up early just to start!!

Again I don't own Sonny with a Chance, I wish.

CPOV

It's lunch time finally, I was just settling down to my steak when Sonny enters the room and looks down at my plate with a sigh.

I suddenly had a wonderful idea.

I walked over to Sonny who was looking glumly at the disgusting cafeteria food. Put my arm around I winked at the lunch lady.

"Hey Brenda, how about a steak for Sonny?" before I had even finished my sentence Sonny had a silver plate in her hands, it was probably intended for Portlyn but she'd get over it.

"Thanks Chad," Sonny smiled widely, she hesitated, put the plate down and wrapped her arms round me to give me a hug.

Before I knew what was happening, I closed my eyes and pulled her closer, breathing in her beautiful hair.

"Urm... Chad?"

"Yeah?" I whispered enjoying the moment.

"You're crushing me!" she laughed at my blushing face, not attractive. She picked up the plate and joined her friends.

As I returned to my table Portlyn whispered, "You love her!" And for once I didn't object...

SPOV

My heart was dancing, my head was spinning. Chad made my day just now, first he got me a steak and then he hugged me so convincingly I almost died and went to heaven but I wouldn't have cared because I was in the arms of Chad Dylan Cooper.

The sad thing was my arms felt empty, Chad belonged in them. He was comfortable and smelt so good...

No, no, no, no,no! I know this looks like I'm in love with him or something, well I'm not!

Okay yeah I am but he's so, so CUTE!

"Someone got hugged by their KISA!" Tawni mocked, sitting down next to me with her so called food.

"Yeah," I giggled, "I mean no!"

"So where d'ya get the steak?" Grady asked joining us.

"A mate got it me?" I really didn't mean to say it as a question but it came out, making me look suspicious.

"Oh you mean soul mate," Nico teased in a dreamy expression, as he also say down to join in this interrogation.

"Look at him smiling at you," I looked over at Chad to find him blushing , turning his head back round.

"That doesn't prove anything," I was shaking my head rapidly but my friends just nodded back just as fiercely. I couldn't help wonder, maybe Chad did like me, maybe I liked him. I sighed and looked back at him, he was looking at Portlyn who had her head on his shoulder, they looked pretty cosy.

This tweaked my last nerve and somehow I was running out the door of the cafeteria for the second time today.

CPOV

"Portlyn get off me!" I yelled, I mean she had her head on my shoulder, ew.

"Oh Mackenzie we've all missed you so much and now you're falling for an outsider," she cried dramatically.

"Right, so 20 minutes after shooting you think it's finally appropriate to remember your lines?" I shook her off me but deep down I think there was a hidden meaning to what my castmates were saying.

"Mackenzie it's her or the Falls, summers coming fast," They were reciting today's script from the scene where everyone confronts Mackenzie about his budding relationship with a poor girl named Chloe.

"The Falls represents freedom..." I replied using my dreamy tone just as the script indicated.

"There's no freedom for those who work hard Mackenzie, or do you enjoy being worth nothing just like her?" At this point everyone in the cafeteria was watching, we were giving away the plot for next week's new episode but we didn't stop.

"Where she comes from doesn't matter!" I was so angry I was yelling the script where I was meant to be calm.

"She doesn't love you!" They were following the stage directions perfectly, but I had lost control.

"Yes she does! She said she did!" I had no idea what was going on, they never stand up to Chad Dylan Cooper.

"It's us or her Mackenzie and chose carefully, your decision will determine the Falls' future," they were all smiling and I was so angry I didn't realise what Mackenzie's next line was.

"You're right, she's an outsider, a toy on a string. She doesn't belong here I realise that now,"

I heard a sniff from behind the door, the person ran of crying. Sonny had heard the entire thing.

I remembered the stage directions for this scene perfectly;

_Chloe runs of crying_

_Mackenzie stays with the group._

Then again I'm not Mackenzie, so I ran after her, my eyes threatening to cry...

**What do you think? I don't know about this chapter... please review if you have any ideas :D**


	4. Not this Time

WOW these reviews are so nice thanks guys!!!! I'm updating as fast as I can for you !!!! Hope you enjoy :D

I don't own SWAC I don't think it would be as good as it is if I did :D

SPOV

_I think my heart's breaking_ I read from my novel.

I don't think that girl really has a broken heart. Her one true love has just moved, he still loves her. Chad just yelled that I am nothing. Nothing to him, nothing to my show, nothing to life in a crowded cafeteria right after doing one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me.

There is a dictionary definition for you.

I was so stupid to believe he actually cared, so stupid to think he liked me and even stupider not to realise how convenient it would be for him if we got on in front of the press. It was a set up and I had been used.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door, so I called to see who it was but my voice was broken in a desperate struggle not to cry. Instead of answering my visitor just walked straight in. It was Chad but he looked different.

"Chad I don't particularly want to speak to you but have you been crying?"

"That's what happens when your only friends are sneaky... I won't say it, but Sonny will you please listen to me?" He wiped his red eyes he still looked cute of course but it just wasn't Chad.

"You know what Chad, ask me in a week. AFTER this stupid dance of yours," was this coming from me? I sounded like a jerk; it was like we'd swapped personalities.

"After the dance? Then we'll be alone," He whined, I guess I was wrong.

"Is that all you care about? Oh poor Chad Dylan Cooper, he's going to look really bad in front of the press, because that's going to make a girl forgive you isn't it?"

"Sonny please..." he begged but I interrupted him.

"Just forget it Chad and don't even say you were thinking of me when you said it because if you really want to know I'll go with Nico. I heard Portlyn flat out refused to go with him,"

"No Sonny listen it was a script I promise you I would never say any of that stuff. Please," He was pretty convincing but it wasn't the first time I would have been tricked.

"Close the door on your way out," I replied icily, his eyes went red again as he turned away quietly closing the door behind him.

What had I done?

CPOV

I finally know the true meaning of the words broken heart. Sonny Monroe just broke my heart. It was partly my fault but I was tricked, I would never make her cry like that. I can't believe I'm still crying, it's not like me to get like this over a girl. In fact I have never felt this kind of emotion before and I never want to feel it again.

I stormed towards my set to find the whole group of trickers whispering, if they didn't stop I was going to explode.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?" I was trying not cry but I could feel my face going red with anger, they can say what they like about Mackenzie, they can say what they like about Chad Dylan Cooper but they cannot make Sonny cry, it's practically a form of blaspheme.

"Just helping you make the right decision, Chad," Portlyn replied ignoring my outburst.

"Gone back to using my real name now Portlyn? Has your small brain finally realised I'm not Mackenzie?" I was losing my cool a little but I guess that it was long gone when I started crying, but only Sonny will EVER know that tiny detail.

"Look Chad, we know you like her, lover her even, but maybe we don't want to see you eating each other's faces off every day, thank you very much," they uttered in disgust.

"Are you threatening me?" I gasped.

"Maybe, majority rules Chad, never forget that," My mouth opened in shock as they said this, they really were threatening me. Me! Chad Dylan Cooper!

"Hurt her again and I'll show you a majority!" I shrieked before finally leaving the set.

I didn't know where I was going. I should probably go to Sonny, if she's going to get hurt I need to be there to protect her.

Never underestimate those rich snobs...

**Well I'm quite happy with this chapter. Won't be able to update until Sunday because me and my friends are watching every episode of SWAC! :D hope you enjoyed it :D **


	5. Stay Away

I am so happy with my reviews! I'm sorry if people go out of character because I have so many ideas I'm a bit upset having to choose just one enjoy :D

SPOV

Is it just me or was I just a bit harsh on Chad? Tawni said that's exactly how she would have handled the situation but then she walked away muttering that I was blind and didn't know what was right in front of me.

I was lying on the sofa, dreaming of Chad Dylan Cooper, when who walked in without even bothering to knock? Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What is this? Do you think I would just forgive you? You're pathetic, maybe you should have thought about the fact that you would have to apologize twice to me in one day get out!" It was here again; not the normal Sonny. It was a monster version that took over whenever Chad was near.

"Sonny is that what you want? You want me to go and never come back because if that's what you want I am happy to do whatever,"

"Yes that's what I have wanted all day," I hope he didn't notice the hesitation in my voice because to me it sounded like he wanted to leave me alone...

"Fine, I'm going," was it me or did he sound relieved?

"Have fun with Portlyn next Monday"

"What makes you think I'm finding someone else to go with?" with that he walked away, satisfied with himself.

Who knows maybe he finds it fun to break my heart?

CPOV

She actually thought I would find another date. After everything that has happened today, Sonny thought I would go with Portlyn.

I guess I could always try and win her back, but then what would my cast mates do?

I was so glad when she said she never wanted to see me again, that way she wouldn't get hurt in one way but what about emotionally? If she didn't care then she'd be okay.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Sonny's friend Tawni came marching at me screaming at the top of her voice, "Sonny is practically dying of a broken heart and apparently that's impossible. I hope you're happy Chad Dylan Cooper,"

"Actually I couldn't possibly be worse, today is the worse day ever," I replied choking back all that was threatening to ruin me.

"She might as well be dead, that's how much life you left in her,"

"I didn't mean to! I...I...I don't know!" I was trying not to cry, I really was but what Tawni was saying hurt so much.

"You want to make everything better don't you? Well guess what? You have a banned wall so do we. Congratulations Chad, we officially hate you," She turned away and walked away, leaving me to wallow in self pity. Sonny would have a brilliant time with her friends even if I did still love her.

This is what she wanted, it's the way it's supposed to be.

I was going to do the impossible, Sonny wasn't going to the dance with Nico. Well she was but as friends but CDC has a trick up his sleeve...

**Short I know but I've got the doctors :(**


	6. Here I Knitted it Just For You

**I'm so happy you guys like my story so much which is why I will try to update every day :D**

**Unfortunately I didn't get SWAC for my birthday this year but better look next year. Spelling mistake at beginning are deliberate as you will see.**

**SPOV**

_Its liek my hart was taken of in a lorry,_

_All i can say is Sonny im sorry._

Well apart from some serious, spelling mistakes and the issues he obviously has with Zac Efron that was an incredibly sweet poem I received from Chad. Doesn't change anything of course. Part of me wants to forgive him but the other part is saying _this is for the women getting tortured by me, don't let Chad get his way. _To be honest both arguments are completely insane.

If I do forgive Chad, then he'll end up hurting me again, script or not. If I don't forgive him then I may just go insane with rage, seeing him move on and want someone else.

I decided to write back in rhyme; at the moment my feminist side was getting the better of me.

_Chad,_

_I want to forgive you I really do,_

_But should I believe this new you?_

_The one who likes to put me through hell,_

_Here's a tip; learn how to spell!_

I think Chad Dylan Cooper will enjoy this little treat I've got for him.

I've made a bargain with myself, I'll forgive him but not until after the dance, this way both sides of me win...

**CPOV**

I can't believe her! She rejected my game plan; poetry. What does she want? I thought Sonny liked this kind of thing because she doesn't like the material things like every other girl. How about I make her a handmade 'sorry' card? Knit her a jumper? Make her a poster out of dried pasta sprayed in silver and gold paint? SHE'S DRIVING ME INSANE!

There's only one thing I could think of that was even remotely kept my cool, but it couldn't be done until the dance.

At this point, the pasta poster seemed like a good idea to me, but it wasn't classy enough for Sonny I has to do this properly.

On the way to the cafeteria I brushed past Sonny, there was a shock of electric going all the way through me. This wasn't you're everyday electric shock this was an out of this world experience which left you wanting more. I looked round at Sonny expecting some wise crack but there was a few moments of silence which told me she'd felt it too. Instead of saying anything she turned around with a glum expression as if she was fighting her own will.

I sighed this wasn't going to be easy; we were both as stubborn as each other. I would have to give it my all.

I sat on my own, I haven't sat with anyone since they threatened me, I wasn't stupid.

Too anxious to eat I handed my steak to the goon from So Random.

"Here you go Grany," I sighed sitting next to him.

"It's Grady, Chip. What do you want from me?" He asked suspiciously.

"Sorry," I replied glumly, "I'm not hungry, you have it,"

"Did you just apologize to me? Man I wish I had a recorder, I would hold that against you for so long,"

"I guess I deserve that," I sounded miserable.

"Woah, dude, you sound worse than Sonny does," he said, catching my attention.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, all she does is mope too, but you're far worse, she's getting better for some reason, but you, you're like a ghost..."

"I'm glad she's getting better, who's she going to the dance with?"

"Nico," but he saw my expression and added, "as friends of course," this cheered me up at least she was still going with her friends and she'd have a good time. I don't know what I'd do if she had someone else, I would go insane.

"See you Grady," I said getting up.

"Bye Chad, she still likes you, you know," he smiled and I walked away, maybe she did.

All I could do was hope...

**Sorry I know I switch characters a lot but I love writing from CPOV review please and ideas are welcome **


	7. I'm Safe With You

**Wow I just love reviews, they make me feel loved :D **

**I don't own anything but the plot maybe one day :D**

**SPOV**

Well, right now I could be with Chad but instead I'm sitting here watching Nico chat up girls who already have dates.

That's right it's the day of the Mackenzie Falls End of Season Dance. Yay. Chad's sitting in a corner on his own. It's still strange to me; seeing him out of his Mack Falls uniform. Then again anything suits Chad.

"Hey don't go, have you heard my time machine joke?" Nico called desperately after this girl who was dragged off by her _real _date.

"1 that's Grady's joke, 2 it's not even funny it's disturbed and 3 I think she's happy with her date or she wouldn't have come don't you think?" I said bitterly.

"Who soured your grapes?" Nico asked apparently hurt, I know this isn't like me but to be honest I couldn't care less.

"I can't believe Chad's making us sit here and get used to our dates," I quoted, "he must of known he'd have to sit all by himself,"

"Maybe he was hoping someone would go over to him?" Nico suggested but he wasn't really looking, he was already checking out the next girl who walked past.

"Well he's going to be waiting a long time,"

"Aren't you being a bit harsh Sonny, even you've got to admit he's not the cleverest and his cast tricked him. He didn't realise what he said until he said it and even then it was just a line," my mouth dropped open as Nico stood up for Chad but he carried on, "Don't look at me like that, I'm fed up of the both of you, always moping around feeling sorry for yourselves, fix it!"

I've got to say I was impressed Nico had given me a full conversation without getting distracted once, but none of it made sense did it?

**************************** **************************

"You are a life saver Tawni, I can't believe I forgot a dress," Me being me forgot to get a dress for the dance tonight but luckily Tawni had kindly brought me one. It was lilac and reached the floor, seeing as this dance was going to be held in a proper hotel hired out especially, we had to dress up accordingly.

"I figured you would be to bust mourning so I helped you out," she shrugged.

"Why does everyone say I'm moping?" I muttered.

"Urm.. maybe it's because you are?" She replied just as sharply, "Look I suggest you make up with Chad because to be honest when you're upset you both suck at acting, I managed to catch Mackenzie Falls yesterday and Chad had about as much emotion as a toad stool."

I let it go, there was no point arguing, I had also caught that episode and Chad was rubbish, then again I also saw So Random and I wasn't any better.

*************************** ***************************

The hotel was crowded and loud. Way to loud.

Chad was sitting on his own again, as if he was rubbing it in my face _this is what you could have _he was saying to me.

Of course Nico was already eyeing up every girl in here, even though none were single except Portlyn who was looking very upset in the corner. Nico started walking over to her.

"Nico!" I yelled, he could have at least told me. The music was giving me a headache but the crowd was too big I'd never make it through.

Just then a hand took mine, I didn't have to look to know it was Chad's, the softness and firmness was a dead giveaway. Thinking about what Nico and Tawni had said I followed behind.

**CPOV**

To be honest I had no idea what I was doing. Sure I was taking Sonny to the swinging garden chairs in the rose garden but I don't know why.

I sat down and she sat next to me, we were silent while the bench swung from the impact of us sitting. Awkward moment number one.

Awkward moment number two swiftly followed when Sonny burst out in tears. I held her in my arms as she tucked her legs onto the seat and rested her head on the crease of my left arm which, like my right, was wrapped round her. We stayed like this for twenty minutes before someone finally spoke.

"Don't you wish we could stay like this forever?" I whispered.

"What's stopping us?" she asked back.

"My cast," I sighed.

She sat up instantly, hurt on her face, "Why do you care?"

"You wouldn't understand," how could I tell her without scaring her?

"So you expect me to keep accepting that your cast doesn't like me? That automatically means that you can't like me, you just come to me whenever you want a quick kiss. Well guess what Chad? I don't play that way!" she yelled standing up. I pulled her hand to make her sit down again.

"They're going to hurt you Sonny," I whispered slowly.

She looked shocked, "Hurt me?"

"If I don't stay away then they'll do something worse than breaking your heart,"

"Well if I have you to protect me, then that won't happen," she said confidently.

"I'm just one person Sonny. I make act like I'm everything but I'm one thing; Chad"

"Well..."

"Sonny will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked at me dazed, "Of course,"

I leant in to kiss her, that was all the reply I needed.

**Well there we go my longest chapter yet I'm very proud hope you enjoyed it next chapter(s) tomorrow see you then :D**


	8. I Have A Plan!

I'm so happy all my reviews have been positive which is why I'm tapping away right now :D

Still don't own SWAC :(

**SPOV**

That was like nothing I had ever expected, words aren't good enough to describe Chad's kiss. In fact I can't remember because it was that amazing.

I put my head back on his arm and his arms remained around me as we stayed silent for a while.

"Chad, what were you thinking when I wouldn't talk to you?" I asked, it had been interesting me for days now.

"Well it got to the point when I was looking for knitting lessons on the internet so I could knit you a jumper, I also tried to make a poster out of pasta and silver spray paint," he admitted which I have to admit made me laugh, I could imagine him sitting there with pasta stuck all over him, "What about you?"

I sighed, goodbye feminist side, "I didn't speak to anyone, my sketches weren't funny, my friends were getting fed up of me and my acting sucked,"

"I'm sorry Sonny, I would never hurt you, which is why I'm going to ask you to keep us a secret for a while," he sounded glum and I believed that this was for my safety and not just for his reputation.

"Okay, how long do you think for?"

"Until I figure out a plan, wait a minute how old are you Sonny?" His eyes lit up.

"16, hang on you didn't know how old I was?" I asked hurt.

"You don't know how old I am," This was very true so I just looked at him, "I'm, 17,"

"What's your plan then," I was getting worried, why was age so important, was he expecting me to run off to Vegas to get married or something? I should have known it was something similar.

"Right we can run away together until they learn to accept us!"

I rolled my eyes, "One problem," I said as he looked at me confused, "We would get recognised. We. Are. Famous,"

"Well one of us is," he smiled and popped his collar up.

"Whatever Chad, maybe you need a new plan?"

"Picky, I got nothing," Just then we heard voices, "Quick act like you're upset!" he ordered, "Sonny I'm sorry it was fun while it lasted, but we were never meant to be. I know you're upset but we can still be friends, actually no we can't I have friend, have a nice life," I knew he was joking so I ran past his cast and back into the hotel as quick as I could, looking as upset as possible...

**CPOV**

"Nicely done Chad, we heard you were out here with Sonny and we were just about to interfere, but I guess it was best you broke it off," Portlyn said coming to sit by me, hugging me she whispered in my ear, "I know what really went on, so break it off, or I'll tell them Chad, my kindness is stopping me right now,"

"What kindness?" I whispered as she scowled back at me, "I know I was on a role wasn't I," I said this to the rest of my cast as if nothing had happened.

This was a very dangerous game I was playing, Portlyn's 'kindness' was all I could count on right now, I couldn't speak to Sonny for a while now and it hurt me to do it, maybe we just weren't meant to be together like I thought?

**Yes it was a bit short but I'm building up, I want to keep it kind of short for my first one I have a good idea for a next story though which will be a bit longer this was just testing my romance skills really next chapter up tomorrow, only had chance for one today. enjoy... **


	9. The Last Chapter

**I have to thank everyone for their support, this is the end :( it's been fun though and I will be starting a new story shortly.**

**Nope as much as I would love to own SWAC and cast (Sterling Knight :D) I don't.**

**SPOV**

You know that feeling, where you think life couldn't get any better? Yeah, I have that. Right now I have something that no one else in the world has. Chad Dylan Cooper.

Personally I would accept him as my birthday and Christmas presents for the rest of my life. I have never been so happy.

It's just so good to be wanted, you know?

Suddenly my phone started mooing; it was Chad.

"Hi Chad, how's my one and only?" I cooed.

"Sonny, you know we've talked about this," he was whispering which confused me because I knew for a fact he was on his own.

"Nobody's around, don't worry," I said trying to find a hidden meaning in what he was saying.

He sighed, "Look Sonny, I like you, I really like you but our shows are just too different,"

"I have to say I'm kind of disappointed, I expected Chad Dylan Cooper to be much more suave whilst dumping someone. Guess I was wrong," although my voice didn't crack at his words tears were rolling down my face.

"You know how my cast feel, they'll do it Sonny, they'll hurt you. I couldn't stand it if they did," he was still whispering, I couldn't believe I forgave him. My feminist side was right, once a jerk always a jerk.

"Chad do you love me?" I asked unexpectedly.

"Yes of course," he replied.

"Then why are you doing this to me? If your cast doesn't hurt me, the pain will. I can't live without you Chad,"

"Sonny never say that, we'll be together somehow, I'll deal with Portlyn.

I hung up the phone, I know it was sneaky but I couldn't stand losing Chad again, he really was my everything...

**CPOV**

I had a plan, I was going to the director to use my 'Chad Charm' and experience.

"Paul, I'm sure you'll agree Portlyn's performance has dropped recently look at this episode for instance," I turned on a tape that was actually from rehearsal when she didn't quite get it right. Her acting was poor and she struggled to pronounce her words.

"Now why would I let you quit at that scene and put it on the show?" he asked puzzled but I was 2 steps ahead.

"To be honest I think you were just glad she remembered her lines, we all were that 2 minutes scene took 2 hours thanks to our 'great actress'," If I say so myself I was pretty convincing.

"You're right Chad we'll have to let her go I'll start writing the letter straight away,"

"To make it easier she should have to leave right away without talking to anyone, we'll manage the new episode without her," I really was on fire, I had thought of everything.

"You're right I'll send some security guards right away, I'm so lucky to have you Chad, always thinking about Mackenzie Falls,"

I think it was officially over, without Portlyn everyone else was nothing, they just followed her.

I ran to grab Sonny who was in the cafeteria, running up to her I grabbed her waist and kissed her so passionately the whole cafeteria crowded round us, even my show. I expected an argument but to my surprise they started clapping and muttering 'about time too'. Weird.

Sonny wrapped her arms round my neck to kiss me back.

"I take it I'm forgiven?" I asked hopefully.

"Just about," she smiled and I leaned in again.

Just goes to show, fate is in the hands of those who know what they want and want I want is Sonny. Looks like things are going that way to!

**How did you like my story? Will start new one Sunday, I think I'm going to miss this story though, it feels special because it's my first one... hope you get a chance to read my next one :D**


End file.
